Clocks
by Chibimono Akuno
Summary: A song fic based on Coldplay's song Clocks. Harry Potter's mental musings on running from and giving into love with Draco Malfoy after the war. slash


title: Clocks  
author: Chibimono Akuno  
email: chibimono@msn.com  
category: song fic, romance, slight angst maybe... a little smut, perhaps...  
pairing: Draco/Harry  
spoilers: SS/SP, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP  
rating: R... because smut is beautiful, and I could not resist!  
disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful goddess J.K. Rowling and all other companies that own them. I bow before you and beg for your forgiveness of using these characters. I only wish to entertain, not make money.  
A/N: This is a song fic... I know. I know. I've written nothing but poetic stuff since I began posting... But my muse Volcano is on this freaky deaky poem kick and found an interest in the song Clocks by Coldplay... I have a feeling there may be a sequel song fic with the song Yellow from another character's perspective... After reading this malacious abuse of the English language, let me know if you really want to go through with reading Yellow... I might just write it for you...  
  
  
Clocks  
by Chibimono Akuno  
/lyrics by Coldplay/  
  
/Lights go out and I can't be saved,/  
After all that has been said and done, I am weak. You have found my weakness. No matter how powerful I am considered and by who considers it, I have become completely at your mercy. Just whisper those words that I long for and blow out the candles... If I had not vaquished Voldermort, I would be done for now.  
  
/Tides that I tried to swim against,/  
I see the smug look of victory on your face, and it is rightfully there. All this time I have been fighting what I was feeling while you- You stayed true to yourself and pursued me. It was foolish for me to resist, but I had to know that this was real, and not some sort of vile revenge.  
  
/You've put me down upon my knees,/  
No, not revenge. Vengence could never be this sweet for the victim. Not unless you were going to love me to death. But love me you have, with bittersweet abandon, and you have taken my breath away. You have reduced me down to my lone weakness... And I am broken open.  
  
/Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing),/  
And now you are laying me down upon your bed, asking me why I am crying. Tears are steady flowing down my face, and I can only cry more. With my eyes I say, "Put me back together..." With my heart I say, "Don't leave me..." With my mouth I say, "Please..."   
  
/Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple of my head (and a),/  
I can say no more, my soul still in fragments from the years gone by. The war swept through and took many more of the people I loved with it, leaving me with only you. And I can't tell you this. I can't say it, because it hurts me so just to think about it.   
  
/Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing),/   
I wonder if you are angry that I don't tell you, but you do not seem upset. Do you taste my fear in my tears? I wonder as you lick them up how you have become so gentle. You were once a ferce animal, ready to fight me in a single moment. Ready to strike me at the drop of a hat and tear me apart. And now you are kissing me as if I am made from spun glass, like I will break under your touch.  
  
/You are, you are/  
And I wonder what has done this to you... Was it the death of your family? Was it the force of having to kill when it was something you could not do? Was it the price of failure? Or perhaps the reward? And I wonder why you are you...  
  
/Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna),/  
Then I wonder why you chose me, when all this time we have stood on opposite sides. Is it because time ticked by and the line moved till we were on the same side, with no one else around us? It was just us alone and the space getting smaller until it all ended... And now that we can breathe... Why is it me that you want?  
  
/Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing),/  
But even when I had left you behind purposefully, you came after me until I dropped back to take you with me. You would not leave me alone until you were with me, and even now, you still chase me. Now I can not resist you. Now I can't stop loving you. And you know now that you can stop the chase. You know now that you can love me and have it returned.  
  
/Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I),/  
And it is just you and I now. You and I amist thousands of no ones. All our loved ones are gone, save for each other. I regret not being able to say goodbye to some. I regret not getting to know many as I should have known them. And I regret not giving into you sooner, and the heartache it would have saved me over the years...  
  
/A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)/  
And yet I wonder if this is the right thing to do. Is it right to give in to you, because I have nothing left? Is it right to give in to you, because you show me now that you love me? Is it right, or am I adding to the problems that make us both ache and cry?  
  
/You are /  
When I look into your mercury colored eyes, my thoughts don't matter anymore. Because there you are. There you are loving me. There you are forgiving me. And no one else is around doing that for me, but you.  
  
/And nothing else compares,/  
And then you are touching me. My heart is beating fast and out of control. I have never felt like this before, and because of it, I have nothing else to say.  
  
/Oh no nothing else compares,/  
And then you are loving me. My soul, having been in pieces for so long, shatters more. It is nothing but fine powder now. Fine powder that wet with your own sudden tears and mold into something new. Something new that I can not find the words for.  
  
/And nothing else compares/  
And then we both are finding a little piece of heaven together. A little piece that we can call our own for just a moment in time... A little piece that my tongue can not name.  
  
/You are,/  
And then I open my eyes and see you. Tears are streaming down your face as you touch mine and wipe them away. You whisper words full of love and endearment. I know you mean it, because I can feel it and I feel the same way. I can only hope that you see it in my eyes.  
  
/Home, home, where I wanted to go/  
Then you kiss me, and this kiss shows me that you did see my love, wordlessly spoken. This kiss tells me that it is all over. This kiss tells me I do not have to run. In you, I have found what I need to live and never have to run again. The hurt is now over and the healing of my soul begins.  
  
~ the end ~ 


End file.
